Forum:Dead Space 2 Chapter Titles
Why are we giving the Dead Space 2 chapter pages names? In the game, the chapters have no titles. Canonically, the chapters have no titles. Why are we giving the chapters titles? Zealot Guytalk 20:07, February 4, 2011 (UTC) :Initially, a user added names of their own; these were changed by MitchK, who utilized the names provided by the official Prima Guide for the game. If there are no names provided, we will have some difficulty in organizing and differentiating them from the chapters of previous games. Auguststorm1945 20:14, February 4, 2011 (UTC) We're just trying to keep things as canon as possible while making them distinct and flavourful.--LBCCCP 20:31, February 4, 2011 (UTC) I have to say though, that they could have used some different title for either chapter 2 or 6. The only difference is the word 'some'. They were probably too bored that day :P --[[User:MitchK|''Mitch''K]][[User talk:MitchK|'' *'talk'*'']] 20:34, February 4, 2011 (UTC) I think the best course of action at this point is to note on all the pages that there are no canon names for the chapters. Then, I think we should come up with titles that we can all agree on. Let me throw some titles ya'lls way. Chapter 1: Wake Up and Smell the Bodies Chapter 2: 3:10 to Anywhere Else Chapter 3: Unscheduled Stop Chapter 4: Altman Be Praised Chapter 5: Rest in Pieces Chapter 6: Going in Circles Chapter 7: Let There be Light Chapter 8: Processing Chapter 9: Playing With Fire Chapter 10: Bad Memories Chapter 11: Going Insane Chapter 12: Full of Bad Ideas Chapter 13: Government Sector Chapter 14: Cross My Heart, Hope to Die Chapter 15: Convergence Sound Good? Anyone have other clever names? Zealot Guytalk 02:28, February 5, 2011 (UTC) : Put a note on the pages that their names are non canon, and yet come up with our own names?.. Am I the only one seeing a paradox here? Anyway, unless they put the actual names for the chapters on the game's official website, or something, the names from the Prima guide are the nearest to canon we have, I don't see the point discussing it any further. I don't like some of them either, but I'm pretty sure Prima got permission from Visceral before that guide was published, so for now these names are pretty much official. --[[User:MitchK|''Mitch''K]][[User talk:MitchK|'' *'talk'*'']] 03:13, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Maybe we could petition Visceral. I mean, we (DS Wiki) are essentially ambassadors of Dead Space - the highest authority of Dead Space in a democratic, free, 'keepers of the information' type way. We are the only complete source for Dead Space; when people seek Dead Space information, they come to us. Even the game companies themselves consult their official Wikis in order to avoid conflict with story elements they may have forgotten or overlooked, as revealed by Mass Effect writer Mac Walters. In conclusion, they may listen to us. --LBCCCP 03:21, February 5, 2011 (UTC) : Well, this might actually work. Not only what you said is true, but these days it's super easy to actually contact those guys with more than one ways. (twitter, facebook, etc). We should give it a shot. --[[User:MitchK|''Mitch''K]][[User talk:MitchK|'' *'talk'*'']] 03:29, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Indeed it is easy these days. And there's nothing to lose by trying. Plus, one needn't fear becoming star-struck communicating online. But I think we should take it a bit slowly and see what another administrator thinks. That, and I don't have a facebook account; I know, I'm one of the 10 people on Earth who does not. --LBCCCP 03:36, February 5, 2011 (UTC) : Facebook isn't much of a great way to get an answer either. There is a torrent of stupid comments left there, at least there used to be prior to release, and even if your comment gets noticed, well, congrats you reached the community manager. Twitter should be better as we can get direct input from "higher authorities" ( see Milham, Papoutsis, etc). In fact I'll ask them right now :) --[[User:MitchK|''Mitch''K]][[User talk:MitchK|'' *'talk'*'']] 03:50, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Oh okay. Well I suppose that's fine. I just posted a message on Auguststorm1945's talk page regarding this matter, but if you think you can handle it then that's fine. Let me know how that goes. --LBCCCP 03:58, February 5, 2011 (UTC) : Don't worry I won't go 10 year-old-fangirl on them, I'm quite capable of interacting with people :P . All I asked was this: On behalf of the Dead Space Wiki community, I'd like to ask, are the chapter names in the Prima guide official? Cheers! : Edit: Hm, on a second read, 'Thanks' would be better than 'Cheers'. More formal. Meh, I'll delete and re-ask, it's not like they have read them already. --[[User:MitchK|'Mitch'K]] *talk*'' 04:11, February 5, 2011 (UTC)'' lol nice, nice. If you think it's necessary, you can say it's on the behalf of an administrator here and use my name. I'll throw my self on the front lines. --LBCCCP 04:27, February 5, 2011 (UTC) : Τwitter with its 140 character per message limit begs to differ. :P : EDIT: AAAnd speak of the devil, here's the answer from the man himself! : : "leveluptime Steve Papoutsis '' : ''@SumusVicinae Yep its in the official prima guide..:) " : Case closed! :) --[[User:MitchK|''Mitch''K]][[User talk:MitchK|'' *'talk'*'']] 04:30, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Wow, such prompt dedication to the fans! Well then there we go. Thank you very much - that's some considerable brownie points toward Administrator-ship when we have an opening/need. I'll ask Subtank to put up a community bulletin.--LBCCCP 04:39, February 5, 2011 (UTC) : Oh, you make me blush :P And speaking of dedication to the fans, Doug Brooks, programmer for the game, also replied back though I deleted all the twits to other persons since Papoutsis replied, and offered to ask on Monday since he didn't currently know about the matter :) --[[User:MitchK|''Mitch''K]][[User talk:MitchK|'' *'talk'*'']] 04:46, February 5, 2011 (UTC) We've even got them on their knees now! Official Wikis really do have power; it's nice to be treated as a subsidiary of Visceral.--LBCCCP 04:53, February 5, 2011 (UTC) :It should be reminded to all that Dead Space wiki is not affiliated with Visceral Studios or any other official parties related to the Dead Space franchise. This wiki is like any other fan site, albeit focusing to be the definitive encyclopaedia. However, it is always nice to be acknowledged by Visceral. :) — subtank (7alk) 16:25, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Yes of course, I only meant that our objective nature makes it as close as a fan site can get to being affiliated with the company itself. And the acknowledgment means they know we exist! *Giggles and blushes*--LBCCCP 17:48, February 5, 2011 (UTC)